


Sick day (I'll take care of you)

by Falloutboi27



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Sick trooper, Theron doesn't know what he's doing, Zabrak trooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fahishad becomes sick and Theron had to take care of him.</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fahishad sneezed and sniffled slightly. The war room starting feeling hotter and he tried to resist the urge to tug at his shirt collar. He started coughing loudly, causing Theron and Lana to look over at him. Concern and questioning looks on their faces. 

“Fahishad, are you ok?” Theron asked.

“Yeah, I’m-” Fahishad was cut off by a painful coughing fit. 

Lana placed the back of her hand on the Zabrak forehead, a concern look flashing in her yellow eyes. “You’re burning up.” she pulled her hand away.

Theron was next to Fahishad in seconds. He mimicked Lana and felt the major’s forehead. Theron winced and pulled his hand away. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” The spy took Fahishad hand and starting leading him towards the door before he could answer.

“Because I’m fine.” The major said, sneezing again. “Really.”

Fahishad didn’t have the strength to fight and let Theron pull him towards the med bay. Theron gently pushed the major down onto one of the bed, before going to find the doctor. Not having much of a choose, Fahishad sat back on the bed and tried to comfy. Theron returned with the doctor a few moments later. The doctor picked up a datapath and walked over the Fadishad. 

“Alright, Commander, tell me your symptoms.

“Um...nausea, my horns ache, throat’s sore. Fadishad listed. “Everything just aches.

The doctor wrote down everything the major said. They soon had a short list complied and the doctor checked his databanks, running some tests just to be sure.

“It seems you have the Stomach Flu.” The doctor said, rummaging through his cabinets. “Take these twice a day and it’ll be gone in a week.”

The doctor handed Fadishad a small bag of red and white pills and a slip of paper telling when to talk them and how many. Fahishad thanked him and followed Theron out of the room. They headed towards the major’s quarters, though it had quickly become their shared quarters. Fahishad flopped back against the bed and sighed.

His headache was slowly becoming a migraine. Theron sat down next to him and ran his hand through Fahishad’s hair, careful not to bump his horns. The major sighed again, this time in content and moved closer to the spy. Theron leaned down and kissed Fadishad’s forehead. 

“Just tell me when something’s wrong, ok?” Theron whispered, leaning back. “You worry me.”

“Sorry.” Fahishad mumbled, closing his eyes.

Theron just smiled and laid down next to the major. He wrapped his arms around Fahishad and pulled him against his chest. He whispered a soft “I love you.” to the sleeping Zabrak before drifting off himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about leaving this as a one shot, but I wanted to write more.

Theron awoke a few hours later to the sound of harsh coughing. He looked down at the Zabrak curled up against his side, the source of the coughing. Fahishad's tan skin was pale and flushed. Despite his coughing, he didn’t seem to be awake.

Theron ran his fingers through Fahishad's hair, trying to sooth his ill lover. He wasn’t very good at taking care of unwell companions and never really knew what to do. He hated seeing Fahishad unwell and in distress, he felt like he couldn’t do anything. Fahishad sniffled and curled closer to Theron. Suddenly Fahishad’s eyes snapped opened before he shot straight up.

“Fahishad, are you ok?” Theron sat up slower. He rubbed his hand along Fahishad’s back in soothing manner. 

The zebrak didn’t reply and seemed to be struggling. Before Theron could register what was happening, Fahishad was out of bed and going towards the refresher. He hesitated to for a moment before following the other. Theron could hear retching noises coming from the other side of the door and quickly entered. Fahishad was knelt over the toilet as his stomach empty what little content was in it.

Theron was next to Fahishad in a second, rubbing his back and shoulders. After a few moments, Fahishad’s throwing up turned to dry heaving before stopping completely. Theron pulled Fahishad back so that he was resting against him. Fahishad’s breathing slowed back to normal and he allowed his body to relax against the human. 

“Feeling better?” Theron asked, not really sure what to say. Fahishad just nodded faintly in response. 

He turned his head to bury his face into the crook of Theron’s neck as he completely relaxed. They both knew they should get the cold floor, but neither of them made the effort to move. They finally pulled themselves to their feet once their legs had started to go numb. Fahishad washed his face before letting Theron pull his back to bed.

“Here, you take your medicine.” Theron suggested, handing him two pills. 

The Zebrak quietly took the meds, though he hesitated for a few seconds before popping them into his mouth. He was handed some water next to help with the pills before he laid back in bed and curled up under the blankets. Theron flicked the lights off in the room and moved to feel Fahishad’s forehead. He was still very warm and the human couldn’t help but be worried. 

“Theron…?” Fahishad’s voice was muffled by the blankets covering his face. “Thanks...for taking care of me. I know it’s not easy for you.”

“Don't worry about it.” Theron said, brushed back Fahishad’s hair. “Now get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I love you.” The Zebrak said as he closed his eyes.

“I love you too.”

Fahishad didn't say anything after that and Theron assumed he fell asleep. Theron decided to get some work done and grabbed his datapad from the desk. He carefully setting onto his side of the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He felt the mattress shift and Fahishad’s head rested slightly onto his lap. Theron brought his hand down to absently run through Fahishad’s almond hair as he flipped through files. 

The Zebrak let out a soft noise in his sleep, snuggling closer to Theron’s lap. Koth sent a message asking about Fahishad’s condition.

Koth: How’s Fahishad doing?  
Theron: Not too good. He’s sleeping now through.

Theron sent a quick look down at the sleeping man next to him. Fahishad sneezed loudly making Theron laugh quietly. A message popped up.

Lana: What did the doctor say about the commander?

Theron found himself rolling his eyes. Lana was the only one of the Inner Circle the calls Fahishad ‘Commander’ during their Off Time. Senya does it too, but she’s also started call him his name more often than not.

Theron: Stomach flu. He should be ok in a week if he takes his medicine.  
Theron: Hopefully Arconn and Vaylen leave us alone ‘till then.  
Lana: Doubtful.

Theron sighed. He and Lana have never seen eye to eye. They could work together just fine, but the way they did things usually clashed. He was still a bit irritated about Lana allowing him to be captured by The Revanites. A painful cough brought Theron back to reality and his gaze shot down to the man next to him. Fahishad seemed to stay asleep this time, though Theron could tell his throat was sore after the cough.

After a few minutes of reading and writing documents, Theron sat his datapad aside and focused his attention fully on Fahishad. Theron pressed the back of his hand to Fahishad’s forehead with a frown. He was still very warm and his fever hadn’t quite broken yet. Fahishad shifted before his eyes cracked opened. Theron noted that Fahishad’s eyes were blurring and didn’t have their usual shine to them.

“Didn’t mean to wake you.” Theron whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m too uncomfortable to sleep.” Fahishad murmured, snuggling into Theron’s lap.

“Anything I can do?” Theron asked, carding his fingers through the long hairs at the base of Fahishad’s neck.

“You could keep doing that.” 

Theron smiled as he continued to run his nails along the Zebrak’s scalp and neck the way he knew he liked it. Fahishad sighed and sniffled. They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying the silence. The two didn’t get much alone time together, though Theron wished it was under better circumstances. 

“How about I get you something to eat.” Theron said, gently moving from under Fahishad. 

“I’m fine.” Fahishad replied, halfheartedly trying to keep the older man in the bed.

“I want you to eat something,” Theron started. “I know you haven't eaten today.”

Theron couldn’t tell if Fahishad’s flush was from embarrassment or from his fever. He leaned down at press a kiss to Fahishad’s cheek before standing completely and heading towards the door.


End file.
